Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: King Leek
by DarkHero86
Summary: After 30 years of peace under the hardened reign of King Leek...a new threat has risen to wipe out the Saiya-jin race. King Leek, Prince Horen, and Yori must all team up to battle this new monstrosity that has appeared. Let the final battle begin against this powerful foe...Android 21.


Standing before his opponent, the King of the Saiya-jin Empire stares down this new foe. Gritting his teeth, King Leek balls up his fist, his black fingerless gloves creak loudly. Powered up as a Super Saiya-jin 4, his orange colored eyes study this threat. His brown hair sways in the warm breeze, and his maroon tail fluttering wildly. Raising his hand, he wipes the blood that trickles from the corner of his lips away. He gives a gruff chuckle before smirking. "Been a long time since someone has made me bleed, Android." He scoffs. "No matter….no machine can match my might! PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF KING LEEK!"

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

King Leek

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Two weeks before….

It has been thirty years since the named Earth Revolution. With the agreements between the now King Leek and the humans, the continent was split into two nations. The humans agreed to take control of the Western nation whereas Leek would take control of the East, now named the Saiya-jin Empire. Though separate, humans, Saiya-jins, and hybrids alike could go where they please, but must always follow the laws of the nation they were in. The Western Nation was a government of Parliament with an elected Emperor who would serve their term for ten years as well with an elected council. The Saiya-jin Empire was a completely different story. As King, Leek's word is Law. Ruling with an iron fist over his kingdom, he has become weary of those speaking of another rebellion and a purified Earth. Each Saiya-jin that was caught trying to overthrow his rule was tried and put to death. The crimes against humans were dealt with harsher consequences. With humans being generally weaker to Saiya-jins, Leek gives no mercy to a Saiya-jin whom harms a human. These executions he carried out with his own hands. The Namek named Piccolo the Third matured to an adult on his eighth birthday, Yori having raised him. Moori came to Earth and trained the young Namek, though little training was needed since Piccolo's father before him passed on the knowledge. Now, a New Guardian watches over the Earth. Yori resides in the Palace with his significant other, practically being treated like royalty even though he is human. Emerging from his chambers, Yori has not aged a day, due to his meta-organic heart. He blinks, his deep purple eyes sweeping the hallway. Blowing his hair from the corner of his eyes, he scratches the back of his head. "Where is everyone?"

Walking down the massive marble hallway, he listens closely as he closes his eyes, soon able to feel the vibrations through the floor. Approaching a massive steel door, he punches some numbers into the keypad next to it. With the red light turning green, it soon began to lift up with a loud whining sound. The sounds of explosions rang out from inside the room, the concussion causing Yori's hair to flutter back. No matter how many times he sees this, he is always in awe. Father and son spar together, their strikes and counters echoing like thunder. Horen, once Leek knew he was ready, has become a Super Saiya-jin 4. When Leek takes this form, his clothing seems to revert back to his normal jeans and boots, his gloves back to black and fingerless while no longer wearing the armor. The son of Leek now bears the characteristics of the form, but the variation is much different. His fur has taken more of a brown coloration, the hair on top of his head remained short, minus the length in the back and the locks that hung over his shoulders. His hair was not the same brown coloration as his father's took on, but now a deep crimson red. His eyes became an intense white within the irises, a thin layer of dark color around the edges. He was shirtless, only wearing his white gloves while still keeping the bottom of his black suit and white boots. Horen throws a punch as he grunts, Leek blocking it with his forearm. "COME ON! HIT ME!" Horen growls before disappearing. Leek blinks before he begins to look around. Horen suddenly appears below him, flying up and striking him the chin, Leek flipping back from the strike. Horen goes to deliver a kick to his spine until his father's tail wraps his ankle, throwing him up into the air. Horen halts, spinning before throwing an orange ki blast towards Leek. Leek quickly catches it, gritting his teeth before sending it back. Horen dodges left only for the King to appear in front of him, sending a kick towards his face. The Prince grabs hold of his ankle, throwing him down towards the floor. Leek pauses, looking up only to have Horen's fist slam into his cheek, Leek crashing into the marble floor. Yori winces from the impact, quickly walking over. Leek stands up, grunting from the pain.

"You okay, Leek?"

The King looks to Yori before smirking, giving a light nod. "Yeah…." Horen drops down in front of his father. Both of them power down, returning to their base forms. Leek chuckles when he places his hand onto his son's shoulder. "You have made me proud, Horen. With your strength and tenacity…you'll make a great King someday."

Horen smiles before he gives a nod. "Thank you, father. I will not let you down."

The King chuckles as he puts his arm around his shoulders. "So…when are you gonna ask that feisty woman to marry you!?"

Horen's cheeks flush. "I…uh….I dunno…soon, I guess." Leek laughs again before patting him on the back.

"I hope so…I'd like to have grandchildren before I die!" Leek pauses when one of the Saiya-jin guards approaches him, whispering into his ear. He frowns before he gives a nod. "I'll be there in a moment." He looks to his son. "We…are needed in the royal chambers."

Horen knew what this meant. More conspirators have been caught. Leek approaches the guarded doors, the Royal Guard, with their faces covered, lower their heads while clutching the golden handles of the massive doors, slowly opening them as they step aside. Walking in, Leek looks up, eyeing the Saiya-jin that is shoved to the ground, his hands tied behind his back, his face beaten and bruised. Okura's grandson narrows his eyes, his fists balling up. Behind the saiya-jin is a well built female, slowly reaching up and removing her helmet to reveal her flowing purple hair, a scar traveling across her face, starting above her right brow and ending at the left side of her jaw. She bows her head to Leek. "Your highness….my team has brought you one of those who plan to overthrow the Empire."

Leek looks to the Captain of the Guard. "Naga…you have no reason to bow to me." He then looks to the Saiya-jin on his knees, glaring at him. "Now, Saiya-jin….explain yourself."

The young man looked up, narrowing his eyes to the King. "Explain myself? How about YOU explain yourself to our people!"

Leek bared his teeth, kneeling down in front of the Saiya-jin, staring into his eyes. "Do tell…."

The conspirator frowns. "You allow the humans to walk all over us….you prefer them over your own kind. Any human that commits a crime in our nation only gets a slap on the wrist…while we deal with the full punishment. You…are a traitor to the Saiya-jin race. WE SHOULD BE LIVING UP TO THE STANDARDS OF GLORY!"

Leek scoffs. "That glory is dead…it died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Now is a second chance for the Saiya-jin race to not make the same mistakes that our predecessors once did…"

The conspirator growls before quickly standing up, starting to power up as he grits his teeth, snapping his bindings. "I PROMISE ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL END YOUR LIFE AND BRING BACK THE GLORY DAYS OF MY PEOPLE!"

Leek frowns before bursting into his second Super Saiya-jin stage, the young man's eyes widening. The King suddenly rises to his feet, delivering a hard straight punch into the young man's face. Yori, Horen, and the Guard stare in horror when the young man's blood spatters onto them and Leek's face. Dripping down his features, he pants as he lowers his hand, dark crimson fluid falling from his hand. The young Saiya-jin's body drops, his head no longer in existence. Yori reaches up, wiping the blood from his face. He cries out in horror, his eyes wide, his hands trembling as he looks to the blood on his hands. Looking to Leek, he can notice the darkness within his eyes, Leek stepping forward, holding his palm towards the body. Everyone backs away as he speaks. "He paid with his life…and as a traitor to the Empire….he deserves no burial." A bright green orb soon develops in front of his palm, releasing it, vaporizing the body. He then quickly looks back. Yori is gone, the doors to the chambers slowly closing.

Yori runs down the halls, panting as tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. Leek zooms past him, stopping right in front of Yori. Yori's eyes widen as he backs up. "Stay away from me! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Leek's eyes met with his, seeing the fear within. Leek frowns as he slowly holds his right hand out to him. "Yori….you don't have to fear me. I'll never hurt you."

Yori presses himself against the white wall. "You already have! You turned into a monster!"

Leek pauses, blinking at what he said. "Yori…I'm not a monster. I do what needs to be done to ensure peace remains between this land and to those in the West."

"By brutally killing everything that opposes you!? No trial!? No jury!? I already knew of what you have been doing these past thirty years….I lied to myself…told myself that this was for a better cause! But you MURDERED HIM! I…I can't do this anymore.." Yori looks down, tears dropping onto the floor. "I love you, Leek….or at least I used to. I can't be here with you. I can't stay with the monster you have become."

Leek's right eye twitches as he balls his fist up. "So…you think I'm a monster, Yori? I'll show you a monster!" He suddenly lunges forward, throwing a punch. Yori's eyes widen before blocking the blow, wincing from the force of the strike.

"LEEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Gritting his teeth, he instantly powers up to his fourth stage, his fur blood red, eyes bright orange. "I'M SHOWING YOU WHAT KIND OF MONSTER I COULD BE!" The Saiya-jin King starts to deliver punchy after punch, Yori powering up to his Super Human state, his eyes red, his hair having become a bright ruby red while his muscles bulk, wincing as he blocks each one. Leek suddenly roars before sending out a spin kick, his foot colliding with the side of Yori's head. He yelps when he hits the wall, Leek flying in with another kick. Yori ducks, his partner's foot slamming into the wall, crashing through it. Yori looks up in horror, before Leek punches him across the face. The Super Human cries out from the force of the blow, blood flying from his mouth. He looks back to Leek with widened eyes, frightened of what he sees. Leek starts to pant, his eyes turning white as bright green energy begins to envelope him. Yori starts to back away, pinning himself against the wall as Leek starts to step forward. "I'll show you what true fear is, Yori…I WILL SHOW YOU A REAL MONSTER!"

He draws his fist back, bright green energy enveloping his fist, Yori wincing as he turns away, hearing the explosion. He opens his eyes, quickly looking over to Horen, powered up as a Super Saiya-jin 4; wincing as he caught Leek's fist with his hand, trembling as he grits his teeth. Leek looks to him briefly until Horen kicks him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. Leek hits the ground, groaning as he slowly sits up, rubbing his cheek. Horen narrows his eyes, panting heavily. "What has gotten into you, Father!?" Leek looks up at Yori, seeing his bloodied lips, his eyes wide with shock for what he just did.

"Y-Yori…I…" Yori stayed silent as he frowned, looking away before wiping the blood from his lips. He quickly ran off, Leek's eyes watering before he looked down.

That night, Piccolo the Third waited at the lookout. With the staff in hand, he was almost a spitting image of Piccolo Junior, if not much younger looking in appearance. He wore bright purple garb of his predecessor, a white cape flowing behind him while wearing the white turban. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Yori arrive, gently touching down in front of him. Piccolo the Third was much taller than Yori, standing at 7 feet and 9 inches tall with a slim build on him. Yori looked up at him, giving a feigned smile. Piccolo took notice to the blood on his lips, lifting a brow. Yori timidly looked down. "Is it…okay if I stay here for a while, Piccolo?"

Piccolo soon gave a small smile, slowly reaching out and hugging him. With a deep, smooth voice, Piccolo looks down at him as he sighs. "My father is always welcome to stay here."

Yori chuckles. "Stop…you know who your father is."

Piccolo slowly pushed him back, looking into his eyes. "But you raised me as your own….you ARE my parent, Father."

Yori smiled before hugging him once more. It all became too much for him. At that moment, he began to cry into his chest, the Guardian frowning before he held him close.

Within the chamber in which the conspirator was executed, a tiny fly crawls across the massively high ceiling. Once the door opened as Leek walked in, the fly suddenly takes off, zooming out the door. Leek approaches his throne, frowning as he slowly sat down, hunched forward as he grasps his own head, tears falling onto the floor as he whispered to himself. "What….have I become?"

The fly continues down the massive corridor, busily buzzing towards the front door to the palace. Horen walks out into the corridor with Naga, both of them holding hands, their tails entwined. Horen turns to her. "I…I mean I have never seen him like that before, Naga. He is cold when he has to be…but he attacked Yori!"

Naga sighs as she reaches up and gently places her hand upon his cheek, sadly looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Horen. I wish I knew what to say. I think everything may be getting to him. It is a lot to take on and frankly…I am surprised he even lasted this long."

Horen cocked an eyebrow as he looked to her. "What do you mean by that?"

Naga sighed. "I'm not saying that he is weak. All I am saying is that he was never ready to lead an entire race of people. Nasu was far from a great leader…but she took this on with the will to lead." Naga rubs her eyes. "Your father, with all due respect, was way out of his element from day one. He never sought after leadership. He didn't even want this….but he knew that the tensions were high between Saiya-jins and humans and the last thing he ever wanted was another war to break out. So, he stepped up to the plate. He wasn't ready and I even knew that."

Horen looks down with a frown. "Perhaps I should ask him to step down and let me lead….At least for a while." That very same fly quickly zooms out the door. Taking off into the cool air of the night, it quickly heads northwest.

17 looked about the lab that once belonged to Doctor Gero, sighing before kneeling down and picking up his duffle bag. With his tan winter coat on, his eyes shifted to the Super Computer in the center of the lab. Putting the bag over his shoulder, he turns around, soon leaving the lab for good. An hour passes before that same fly flies into the lab, buzzing loudly while soaring through the darkness, the eyes glowing an eerie green. Soon finding its perch on the Super Computer, quickly crawling over to what looks like a port located upon the control panel just below the screen. Once stopped, the wings soon drop off, small wires deploying from the joints and plugging into the computer. The screen powers on with a small cursor blinking upon the screen. Soon the text begins to run across the monitor.

Downloading data…..

Data downloaded….Analyzing data…

Analysis Complete…

Human Population of Earth-%55…

Namekian Population-%0.001…

Anthropomorphic Population-%5….

Alert….Saiya-jin Race has reached %39.9…

Preservation of the Human Race has been Authorized…

Eradicate The Saiya-jin Threat….

Initiate construction of Anti Saiya-jin Android 21.

At that moment, the machinery within the lab comes to life, quickly bringing down one of the skeletons that have not yet been used. Quickly, the shell is placed into a chamber, it soon shutting tight, lights emitting from within.

It has been three days since Yori left Leek's side. Yori soon touched down upon the tiny island of the Kame House, smiling as he watched Master Roshi puff away on his tobacco pipe, staring out at the sea. The seemingly young man slowly approached the Turtle Hermit. Lifting a brow, the old man slowly turned back to see Yori, a small smile forming on his face. "Yori! Long time no see!"

Yori chuckled a bit. "Indeed, Master Roshi." Yori gives a light bow of respect towards the legendary fighter, Roshi returning the gesture with a nod.

"Tell me, Yori…how long has it been…10 years?"

Yori chuckled. "Actually….been closer to 30."

Roshi laughed. "And you haven't aged a day…must be that robot ticker of yours."

Yori gave a nod. "Yes, Sir."

Roshi quickly approaches him, leaning in as he lowers his sunglasses, a grin on his face. "Tell me…Naga still a fox?"

Yori blushed a bit. "I…uhh…I guess so. Saiya-jins don't age like humans."

Goku's old sensei smirks a bit. "Mmmm…." He then quickly shakes his head. "Tell me, Yori…what brings you to my humble little island?"

Yori frowns a bit. "I….I need some advice, Roshi. I don't know what to do anymore. Leek has changed."

Roshi soon frowned. "His energy spiked….did he have a brief moment of madness? Did he become homicidal?" Yori gave a silent nod as he looked down. Roshi sighed before taking another puff of his pipe. "Broly's power is still a curse to Goku's family."

Yori looked to him. "What can you tell me about this?"

Roshi takes a deep breath. "Well….From what I understand…Broly was known as the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. His power…even in base form…far surpassed a Super Saiya-jin. You think Nasu was bad? Oh no…Nasu only sought to advance the Saiya-jin race. Broly….he sought to kill. The only enjoyment he ever had was bringing death and destruction across the universe. Luckily….Leek's grandfather, Okura, was able to end his reign of terror for good. Sadly…Broly's power was passed to Okura. It skipped Serori and was gained by Nasu…and now…it seems it is beginning to surface within Leek as well."

The super human gulps. "But…..why now, Master Roshi? He has been fine for all these years and it is only surfacing just now."

The Turtle Hermit looks to the sky. "Many things can trigger something like this. Stress…..loss of a loved one….he has an entire nation to govern and with the loss of everyone in his life….it must be taking its toll on him." Roshi looks to Yori. "From what I have gathered…You AND Horen are the only people on this planet keeping him grounded."

Yori nods before he approaches Roshi. "He….attacked me. He tried to kill me. He snapped when I told him I was leaving."

Roshi lifted a brow, taking another puff. "Why did you leave?"

The young man sighs, a tear trickling down his cheek. "I watched him become cold over the years. He once cherished life…but now…Leek acts like a tyrant with his own people." He looked into Roshi's eyes. "I witnessed him execute a prisoner without a second thought. No trial….just a straight execution. I-I can't live with a man like that anymore. Not with a man who can brutally murder someone without hesitation."

Roshi gave a sigh, soon leaning against his walking stick. "You two have been together for so long. You depended on each other all your lives…even as children. You two are inseparable. Without each other….you are lost." Roshi soon lifts a hand, gently poking him in the center of Yori's chest with his finger. "What does that ticker tell you right now?"

Yori looks to his hand. "It…it tells me to go back to him."

Roshi gives a nod. "You know he is not himself, Yori. However….only you can forgive him."

The male smiles before he gives Roshi a hug. The old man blinks for a moment before gently patting him on the back.

Back within the lab, the screen to the Super Computer turned on again, text rolling across the screen.

Android 21 Construction-%75 Complete…

Error…. Error Error Error Error Error Error Error…

Essential Components Unavailable…..

Total of 4 CPUs Needed To Reach Full Power…

1 Out Of 4 CPUs Installed…..

Locations Of Remaining Needed CPUs Uploaded…

Android 21 Activated…

The chamber where the new Android is would soon open; the silhouette of a slender being soon falls from within. Coughing loudly, it soon looks up with glowing white eyes. Standing up, it takes in the surroundings, only standing at 5 feet and 4 inches tall. Spotting a pile of discarded clothing in the corner, the patting of bare feet soon end as it kneels down and starts to put them on. Once dressed, it makes its way over to the Super Computer. Lender hands rest upon the console as it leans over it, the voice soft and smooth, belonging to that of a male. "Hello, Mother. What are my objectives?"

Eliminate Saiya-jin Threat From Earth…..

Preserve Human Supremacy…..

He scoffed. "Is that it? You could have done that yourself. What is the opposition?"

3 Saiya-jins and 1 human…..

1 saiya-jin reached Super Saiya-jin 3 level….

2 Saiya-jins reached Super Saiya-jin 4 level….

1 human reached level equal that of Super Saiya-jin 4….

21 sighs. "The targets' names?"

Female Saiya-jin named Naga…..

Male human Named Yori…..

2 Male Saiya-jins named King Leek and Prince Horen….

Leek and Horen descended from Goku, Prince Vegeta, and unknown Saiya-jin…

Engage With Caution….

Android 21 Incomplete….

Android 21 Must Locate and Install Remaining CPUs…

He gives a low growl of disapproval. "Well…aren't you helpful, Mother. Coordinates of last known locations of CPUs are locked into my memory banks."

Failure of Mission is Unacceptable…..

Mission Failure Will Be Met With Self Destruction…..

Android 21 slowly raises his right hand. "No one threatens me….." He suddenly slams his fist through the console, electricity arcing up his arm, sparks and smoke pouring from the machine before shutting down. He gives a light chuckle before withdrawing his hand before looking to the entrance.

A week soon passes. Leek has withdrawn from the public eye, keeping himself in the Palace, away from everyone. Within his bedroom, he stood in front of the window that over looked the Capitol, watching as the people below went on with their lives. Slowly, the door began to open, creaking loudly. Leek closed his eyes, his hands resting on the windowsill as he leans forward. "What do you want, Horen?"

The redheaded prince looks to him as he blinks, soon gulping a bit. "I….I just wanted to talk, father."

Leek slowly turns to him. "Then talk."

Horen frowns before walking over to Leek's desk and pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Father….the people need you. You can't keep hiding like this."

Leek glowers, turning away from him, looking back out the window. "I am King….I'll do what I want."

Horen groans. "And as King…you have a responsibility to your people! When they do not see you….they begin to ask questions…and when they ask questions….doubt will begin to rise about whether or not you are fit to lead."

His father suddenly looks to him, pointing at him. "I'll be the one who decides if I am fit or not! You got that!?" Horen flinched from his sudden outburst before standing up.

"Father…please….listen to me. You are not mentally well enough to continue. Please, let me lead in your place until you get better and are able to think straight."

Leek growled deeply. "So…that's what this is all about, huh?"

His son cocked his head back. "Father?"

Leek slowly began to approach him. "You want the throne. That's all you ever wanted, isn't it?"

Horen narrowed his eyes. "Do you even hear yourself, right now? You are being paranoid!"

"NO…I have just become aware of what is going on around me! I want you out!"

Horen's eyes widened. "You misunderstood what I was saying….I-"

"I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE!"

Horen closed his eyes, clenching his fists before he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Leek growled before picking up the chair and throwing it against the wall, causing the seat to shatter before he panted. Soon, a voice he has not heard since he was 16 years old rings out from the silence, being deep.

"I swear…I raised an idiot."

That voice is then met with another, this one a woman. "Vegeta! He's not an idiot! He's just…well…misguided."

Leek suddenly spun around, his eyes wide when he sees both his parents standing before him with King Kai. Both of their hands rest upon the North Kai's shoulder. His father, Vegeta Junior, just glares at him. Serori smiles when Leek quickly recognizes them. Tears form within his eyes. "Mom….Dad…." He starts to approach them until Serori holds a hand up.

"I'm sorry, Leek…..but we are just a projection…as much as we both would love to hold you again."

Leek paused as he frowned. "W-why are you here?"

Vegeta frowns as he stares into his eyes. "To try to talk some sense into you, boy. You're acting like a moron."

Leek gulps as his gaze shifts to the floor. "I have messed up, Dad. I hurt Yori….I have become the one thing that I hated. I have become a monster."

Serori closed her eyes. "Leek, listen to me. Your grandfather was able to gain control of the Legendary power. He kept it from becoming him and you can do the same. You just need to find that peace to keep that from happening again. I was the peace he needed. The reason you haven't become like Broly is because you have had both Yori and Horen. They were the peace you had."

Tears come to his eyes as he looks to them. "Y-you're right…and all I did over the years was push them away and lose sight of what is important."

Both Vegeta Junior and Serori give a smile, Vegeta laughing. "There's the wisdom an old man should have."

Leek frowns. "It's wonderful to see you both…I have missed you so much."

Serori sighs. "We miss you, too, Leek. We all miss you."

Leek lifts a brow. "All? You mean Nasu is with you!?"

Vegeta gives a nod. "Yes….she was granted permission to join us when she sacrificed herself to keep the planet from being destroyed. She misses you so much, Son."

Leek gives a light chuckle. Soon, Serori frowns. "Leek...there is something you must know. Soon, you will face an opponent like never before. They will be strong."

Leek tilts his head. "Who is this opponent?"

"We cannot say, Leek." Vegeta replies. "But it aims to kill all Saiya-jins."

Serori's son balls up his fists, narrowing his eyes. "I'll be sure to tear it to pieces."

Okura's daughter closes her eyes. "Know this, Leek…It will not be easy…and you will not fight it alone. To gain victory will come with a price. "

Leek blinked. "A price!? What do you mean!?"

Vegeta frowns as he looks into his son's eyes. "We love you, Son." Soon, all three of them fade away.

Leek soon lowers his head as he closes his eyes. Opening them, he grits his teeth.

Horen exits his bedroom with Naga, blinking as he looked up to see his father hurriedly walk past them. Horen looks to his soon to be wife, Naga shrugging before they both ran towards the King, Horen shouting for him. "Father! What's going on!?"

Leek does not look at him as he speaks. "I have received news that a being will be arriving to kill us all."

Naga's eyes widen. "You're highness….w-what do we do?"

Leek looks to them when they both arrive at the massive steel door, Leek punching in the numbers. "We train…..that is all we can do for now."

Horen pauses, frowning. "What about Yori?"

Leek stops in his tracks, his gaze slowly shifting to the floor. He remains silent for some time before turning around and heading for the exit. "I'll be back." Horen and Naga both blink before looking to each other.

At the lookout, Yori was tending to the garden. Piccolo gave a sigh as he slowly approached. "You know you don't have to do that, father."

Yori huffs as he sits up, his gloves sitting down on the ground beside him, his hands covered in dirt. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he smears some of the soil onto his forehead. "It's okay, Piccolo. If I'm going to stay here…I need to earn my keep."

The young Namekian slowly shakes his head. He suddenly growls before turning to see Leek gently touch down onto the Lookout's surface. Piccolo grits his teeth as he tosses aside his staff, quickly removing his turban and cape, his antennae springing to life before he suddenly powers up. Leek's eyes widen when the Namekian lunges forward and punches him in the face, Leek crying out, being unprepared for the strike. "HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOME AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?"

Yori quickly stands up with shock. "PICCOLO! STOP!"

Leek groans as he rubs his cheek. "Piccolo…calm down…I'm not here to fight or hurt anyone. I just want to talk to Yori."

The third Generation Piccolo powers up again, clenching his fists again. "Not here to fight!? THEN KILLING YOU WILL BE TEN TIMES EASIER! HAAA!" Leek's eyes widen as he begins to block each strike the powerful Namekian throws at him. Leek suddenly vanishes and appears behind him.

"Piccolo…please stop this!"

The Guardian suddenly appears behind Leek, driving his elbow into the King's neck. Leek shouts in pain before staggering, turning to Piccolo. The green-skinned alien soon throws a punch, only to be caught by Yori's grasp. Yori winces, holding Piccolo's fist back. Piccolo blinks as he pants. "I SAID STOP!" The Namek pants before he growls, soon turning away and leaving to collect his things. Yori turns to Leek, seeing him rub the back of his neck.

"Damn…he's gotten very powerful."

Yori sighs. "You okay, Leek?"

Leek looks into Yori's eyes as he frowns. "No….I miss you, Yori."

Yori frowns as he takes a step back. "I….I miss you, too. But….I can't deal with what you have become, Leek."

Leek looks down. "Yori….I spoke to Mom and Dad…"

Yori's eyes lightened. "W-what!? Are you sure!?"

The King nods. "Something is coming, Yori…and I'm afraid I can't handle it without you and Horen."

Yori blinks before he scowls. "You've made it perfectly clear that you could handle things on your own."

Leek gulps as he looks into his eyes. "Not this time, Yori. We need you. I…need you."

Yori eyes soon soften before he gives a small smile. "There's the Saiya-jin I fell in love with."

Leek gives a small smile. Yori approaches Piccolo, the Guardian frowning. "I don't trust him, Father."

Yori looks up into his eyes. "You don't have to trust him, Piccolo. I am asking you to trust MY judgment."

Piccolo gives a nod before hugging Yori, Yori returning the embrace as he smiles warmly.

Before long, Leek returns to the palace. The heavy steel door opens to the training room, Horen and Naga both trading strikes as Super Saiya-jin 3s. Both of them stop as they look to Leek, Horen's eyes lighting up when Yori walks in behind him. Horen quickly powers down and runs to his adoptive parent, suddenly embracing him. Yori blinks before he gently returns the hug. Naga smiles before looking to her King. Leek suddenly powers up to his fourth stage. "Enough lollygagging…time to train." Horen smirks, powering up as well.

After another week, Leek and his company is soon called out to the Kame house, Master Roshi having summoned them. On the island is where Krillin and his family is buried. King Leek kneels down over the dug up grave of Cyborg 18, frowning deeply, seeing her casket torn apart. Blood was smeared all within the grave, nothing but torn apart circuits and metal is what remained of 18's head. Yori covers his mouth in disgust. Leek looks back to Roshi. "And you didn't hear anything? Sense anything?" The old hermit slowly shakes his head.

"No….I never felt any power fluctuation….and I was asleep when this happened."

Leek slowly stands up, grimacing before he heard the shout.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

All three of them spin around to see 17 landing and running to her grave. Leek quickly steps out in front of him. "17! Hold on!"

The Cyborg suddenly shoves him aside, freezing when he sees what was done. He clenches his fists tight. "WHO WOULD DO THIS!? WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS!?" The eternal youth suddenly turns his attention to Master Roshi. He growls as he starts to approach him. "YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP WATCH OF HER GRAVE!"

Roshi began to back up until Leek stood between them, suddenly placing both his hands on 17's shoulders, holding him back. "This wasn't his fault! Whoever did this came in undetected!"

17 froze at his statement. He runs over and drops down into 18's grave. His eyes sweep back and forth before he frowns. "Her CPU is gone….."

Yori blinks. "Who would want her CPU?"

The dark haired young man gulps. "No energy signature….I think it may have been another Cyborg or an Android."

Leek walks over and kneels down in front of 17, looking down at him. "Another one, huh? What would be the purpose?"

17 looks up at him. "Long ago…three Androids emerged from Gero's Lab. Androids 13, 14, and 15 started reeking havoc. When 14 and 15 were killed, 13 took their CPUs, and became extremely powerful. Goku was able to defeat him after a long struggle."

Leek scoffs. "Well then. If Goku was able to defeat him, then we shouldn't have any issues beating this one, right?"

17 climbs out of 18's grave. "Maybe….but I have a personal bone to pick with this one…so just stay out of my way, Leek."

The Saiya-jin King frowned before giving a nod. The Cyborg suddenly takes off into the air, Yori approaching Leek. "Leek….is it wise to let him do this on his own?"

Yori's companion looks to him. "I'm not going to get in his way. He needs to do this."

"But what if this Android or Cyborg is what you were warned about!?" Yori protested to Leek.

He only scoffs. "No machine is that strong, Yori. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Yori frowns as he averts his gaze, soon holding onto Leek's arm. "I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Horen and Naga are out on a stroll through the Royal Gardens, fingers clasped together and tails entwined. Naga watches as two small children chase after one another, smiling softly before placing her opposite hand on Horen's bicep and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk. Horen looks to her as he smiles kissing the top of her head before he speaks. "Naga….I….I've been thinking."

Naga laughs. "Thinking about what, my Prince?"

He clears his throat. "Well…about…us. We've been together for a long time, now-"

"A really long time."

The red head starts to stammer a bit. "Eh heh….yeah…well….um. Well…since we have been together for so long. I was wondering...if um…well…"

The purple haired Saiya-jin suddenly lifts her head, staring into his gray eyes as she laughs again. "Will you just propose to me, already?"

Horen halts as he looks back into her eyes, blinking before he slowly smiles. "Will you do me the honors and be my future Queen?"

Her cheeks flush before she kisses him. He kisses her back, closing his eyes before she breaks away. "No…."

Horen's eyes widen. "Uh…no? I…but...why?"

She laughs. "I have no interest in being your queen. My only interest is to be your wife."

Horen blushes deeply before giving a relaxed and assured smile. "Naga….will you be my wife?"

She slowly nods. "Of course, Horen…." She soon leans in and kisses him once more, Horen returning the kiss. Once broken, she gives a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you would ask soon."

Horen tilted his head. "Why's that?" She blushed deeply, looking down as she took his hand and placed it on her flat belly. Horen lifted a brow until his eyes widened. She looked to him with a loving smile. Left in awe, he just stood there as she slowly left his side. "We…We're gonna have a child?"

She laughed loudly. "Try children!"

Horen's eyes widened more as his jaw dropped. "Children!?" She soon held up three fingers as she continued on her way. Horen's eyes bulge from his skull as sweat drips down his forehead. "TRIPLETS!?"

The shadow of the same being stands over the mossy and shattered ruins of the Cell Games arena. As the warm breeze brushes through the blades of the bright green grass, the figure scoffs before kicking at the ground with his dark purple boots. Suddenly, his fist punches through the soft earth, reaching deep with his slender arm, being elbow deep. Slowly, his arm begins to retreat, bringing up a handful of dirt. Opening his hand, the soil begins to fall away to reveal a small, metallic chunk of steel. Brushing it off with his slender fingers, he soon pries it open with a loud ringing creak, revealing what looks like a processor attached to a small circuit board. The Android gives a light chuckle. "Well, 16….you have been dead well over a hundred years…but you are still a contributing member to the cause." Lifting the CPU up, there is a loud click before he suddenly clenches his fists, grunting. "Ehn! There we go…..just need one more piece of the puzzle."

It was a beautiful day in West City. The people of the Western Nation go on with their lives. Shopping, dining, enjoying the warm sun while they partake in the sites and local attractions, they are oblivious to what is going to happen to their beloved city. With a bright flash in the sky, the people stop and stare up into the heavens with awe. That awe soon becomes screams of terror when there are three more bright flashes, followed by the reports of explosions. Bright white balls of energy begin to crash down onto the city, everyone screaming as they try to run for cover. The buildings around them begin to crumble and collapse. A trail of smoke would start to fall from the sky, heading straight towards the heart of the city. The source smashes into the earth, dust and debris flying into the air as it leads a trail of destruction across the ground, people screaming as the get out of the way. Once stopped, there is a low growl as 17 steps out of the dust, coughing as blood drips from the corner of his mouth.

Landing before him is the new terror that plagues the planet. Standing at 5 feet and 5 inches is what appears to be a young man, seeming to be no older in appearance than Cyborg 17 himself. His hair is bright neon orange, the length down to the middle of his back, draped over his shoulders. He is of a slim build, quite effeminate with a skintight black sleeveless shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans that slipped underneath a pair of brown boots with a single large strap that went around the front. On each forearm was a black leather bracer that began at the wrist and ended at mid-forearm a silver skull adorning the center of each bracer. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of the Red Ribbon Army insignia. Upon each ear were long, golden earrings, simple small chains that led from the piercing.

21 gave a soft laugh as he began to approach the injured 17. "C'mon, brother….you know you have no chance against me. Just give up now…and your death will be painless."

17 stared him down. "I am not your bother…and I will fight until the end. I will beat you!" The Cyborg lunges forward, slamming his fist into 21's face. The new Android staggers back before blocking a kick to his head. 17 growls before spinning the other way, 21 blocking that kick as well. The orange haired youth grins before grasping his ankle and suddenly slamming him down onto the ground, 17 yelping before being kicked in the chest, smashing into a building.

21 smirks once more. "Why do you keep fighting? I have already proven you are obsolete, 17. Has being side by side with the humans and Saiya-jins made you soft?"

17 quickly bursts out of the building, gritting his teeth as his fist is pulled back, zooming across the ground towards his opponent. "I'll show you soft!" He throws his hand forward, firing off a Photon Flash. 21 grins before holding both his hands up, catching the attack within his grasps, his feet digging into the concrete. The Android starts to laugh, 17 holding his ground.

"Oh, I know you have more than that, 17! Let me see all you have!"

17 began to growl once more. "You want it…then YOU GOT IT! HAAAAA!"

21 blinked when there was surge of energy pushed into the blast, his hair fluttering violently behind him. He suddenly dodges left, the blast being cutoff. The New Android looks up to see 17 above him, the dark haired Cyborg slamming his elbow down onto 21's shoulder. 21 yelps before he is struck in the face by 17's knee, faltering back. 17 then delivers flurry of punches to his face, each blow causing heavy shockwaves. 21 quickly catches his right arm, chopping down with his own right hand at 17's elbow. With a loud snap, 17 screams when his forearm is separated from his elbow, blood and chunks of metal flying into the air. 21 kicks him in the chest, knocking him back. 17 grasps his elbow in pain, looking to his opponent, panting loudly while blood drips from underneath his hand. The shorter artificial being laughs before dropping the disembodied limb, crushing it under his foot. "Tsk tsk, 17…that barely tickled."

The youth suddenly flew at him with a kick with his left leg. "I'll show you a tickle!" His foot collides with the side of his head, 21 suddenly reaching up and grabbing his ankle, driving his fist through his knee. 17 screams in pain again before landing on the ground, his lower leg only hanging on by a single wire, blood beginning to pool from his leg. 17 pants, wincing. "What the hell do you want from me!?"

21 slowly kneels down. "I want what's inside your head…"

18's twin growls before suddenly lifting his left hand to his own head, a ball of energy charging in his palm. "I won't let you have it!"

His foe narrows his eyes, a bright flash of light emitting from them while a thin white laser beam suddenly slices 17's hand off. Cyborg 17 screams once more, 21 quickly clutching his head with both hands, grinning.

"Now, now…this is only going to hurt…a lot…" He starts to squeeze down, 17 wincing before he began to cry out in agony, his eyes opening wide as blood begins to trickle from his eyes and ear. 21 starts to laugh, a sudden loud crunch heard as red blood spatters onto his face. 17's body becomes motionless, 21 slowly bringing 17's blood covered CPU up. A panel on the side of 21's head opens up, pushing the CPU in before it closes. The artificial being suddenly winces in pain, his eyes flashing bright white as a shockwave is released from his body. He pants as he looks to his hands, grinning with wide glowing eyes. "Such…such power! Haha!" He looks down at the lifeless body, kneeling down and picking up the now deceased 17's handkerchief. He wipes the blood from his own face before slowly looking around. People stare at him in horror, seeing this new monster begin to power up. Within a flash, he screams of the city's populace echo into the air. Now, West City is nothing but a smoldering crater.

Within the palace walls of the Saiya-jin Nation, the true King of the Saiya-jin race sits upon his throne. Head low, he remains silent, his eyes shut while deep in meditation. Without any given warning, the doors to his chamber suddenly burst open, one of the Royal Guard rushing in, his voice frantic. "Your majesty! Your Majesty!"

Leek gradually lifts his gaze. Narrowing his cold glare, he snaps at the soldier. "What do you want, Saiya-jin!? I said I didn't want to be bothered!"

The Guard suddenly halts before dropping to a knee, bowing his head to King Leek. "My apologies for the disturbance….but news has come from the West Nation that the Capitol City is gone!"

Leek quickly stands up, pushing his cape behind his body as he growls. "What do you mean by…gone!?"

The Guard pants. "The city has been destroyed…" The guard lifts his gaze to his King. "…destroyed by an Android!"

Leek soon narrows his eyes, growling through his teeth as he clenches his fists.

The guard gulps loudly, slowly standing up. "S-sire…w-what do we do!? Captain Naga is with child and if this Android is that powerful….how can we fight it!?"

Leek suddenly looks to him, frowning lightly before he began to walk past him, patting his shoulder. "You needn't worry….Prince Horen and I will handle this…." The guard gives a reassured nod. Leek pauses before looking back. "Alert Captain Naga what is happening. I have a feeling that the Android will be heading here. Tell her I said to evacuate the city. That includes yourselves. I will not lose anyone today!"

The guard began to protest. "Your Majesty! It is our sworn duty to fight for you!"

Leek suddenly powers up, his hair becoming golden blonde. "IT IS NOW YOUR SWORN DUTY TO PROTECT YOUR FUTURE QUEEN AND UNBORN CHILDREN!" The guard gave a yelp before bowing. He quickly runs off. Leek quickly exits the Royal Chamber.

Horen sits with Naga in the garden, smiling as his soon to be wife leans her head on his shoulder. He blinks as he notices one of the Guards quickly approach. They both stand up, the Guard slowly reaching out to Naga. "I beg your pardon, Captain Naga…..but you must come with me."

She lifts a brow, Horen stepping forward. "What is the meaning of this, Saiya-jin?"

The Guard gulps as he withdraws his hand. "Forgive me, my Prince…but I have orders from the King to take the Captain to safety. West City has been destroyed and he believes the Android responsible is on his way here."

The red haired Saiya-jin nods before turning to his bride-to-be, taking her hands. With a scowl, her eyes drift downwards. "I am sorry that I can not join you, Horen."

He shakes his head, placing his hand upon her cheek. "Don't be….you have three good reasons not to fight with us."

A single tear slowly trickled from her softened gaze, staring into her fiancé's own eyes. "Horen…I have a bad feeling about this….please be careful."

He soon leans forward, delivering a gentle kiss to her lips as he closes his eyes. Naga returns the gesture, blinking when he slowly pulls away. "I will be…." He quickly turns and heads inside the Palace to find his father. The purple haired Saiya-jin frowns as the Guard gently places his hand upon her back, leading her out.

Piccolo the Third watches from the lookout his ears twitching as he listens to everything that is going on. His grip tightens on the staff, growling. "I have to go help them…."

"No…"

He suddenly spins around with his staff up in a defensive position, eyes narrowed until he blinks. Standing before him is his predecessor and father, Piccolo Junior. His eyes widen, and then notice the halo floating above his head. "P-Piccolo…..why are you here?"

The former Guardian slowly approaches. "To keep you from interfering."

The Guardian's eyes suddenly narrow as he grits his teeth. "What!? Why would you do that!? It is my duty to give them aid!"

Piccolo Junior slowly shakes his head. "No….there will be events during this fight that must happen…as much as I do not want it to, myself. But you can not interfere, son."

His offspring growls. "Tell me what has to happen! I demand it!"

Piccolo Junior closes his eyes. "Someone has to die….."

Piccolo the Third's eyes widen. "N-no! I won't let it happen! I can't!"

His father looks to him. "You have to…bigger things are at work here. If it doesn't happen….the Multi-Verse will be in peril."

The young Namekian tilted his head. "The Multi-Verse?"

His elder gives a nod. "Yes….there isn't just one universe, son. A being has come into contact with this Universe's Supreme Kai and told them what is to come. A war is on the horizon…and Leek is the one who will tip the odds of the Multi-Verse's survival."

Piccolo the Third gulps before looking down to the Earth. "Who is going to die, Piccolo?"

The Super Namek sighs. "That…I do not know."

Horen approached his father in the training room, Yori quickly following. "I just heard the news, Horen! Your father is evacuating the city!"

Horen nods. "The Android is coming for us, Yori."

Leek looked over to both of them, frowning. "Are you two ready for the coming battle?"

Both of them nodded, Leek soon leading them out the door. Once outside, Yori watched as the guards began to lead the citizens in the city to the vehicles for evacuation. The seemingly young man frowns, looking to his family as they boost into their third forms.

As they stare at the sky, they watch as what looks like a small object begins to descend. As it got closer, they were able to take in the features of this Android. Yori was shocked by the petite and short stature of the machine. He was smaller than himself. 21 looks to all three of them before giving a sneer.

"Well, well….Third stages and a human….It is going to take more than that to defeat me."

Leek frowned as he stepped forward. "You want us at our strongest? Then you have it, Android." He and his son suddenly burst forth in their forth forms, Yori powering up. 21 blinked before he gave another smirk, slowly walking forward.

"Hm…I thought I would never say this…but you Saiya-jins can be such…ravishing creatures when you are in raw form."

Father and son blink, Yori lifting a brow. He frowns as he watch 21 gently place his hand upon Leek's muscled chest. Leek gulps for a moment when he cocks his head back. The Android looks into his eyes with a soft smile. "My…if it wasn't for my programming…I'd might have to run away with you."

Leek's cheeks turn bright red, the Android standing on the very tip of his toes and kissing Leek on the cheek. "I…uh…um…"

The newest model smiles until Yori screams. Yori charges in and slams his fist against the Android's cheek, his eyes becoming wide from the strike. "HANDS OFF! HE'S MINE!"

The Android staggers back. He was completely unprepared for the hit. He rubs his cheek, frowning. "You…I'll make sure you suffer, human." Yori clenches his fists, staring him down. Leek soon steps out in front of him, giving a cold glare towards the artificial being.

"No one threatens my family, Android."

Android 21 laughs again. "I love being a machine, you know that? The fact that you can't even sense my power makes this all even more fun."

Leek growls before he draws his fist back to strike the Android. 21's eyes flash before he rushes forward and strike him three time in the face. Leek staggers back, 21 now in front of him delivering three more strikes that he blocks with his hands. 21 spins and slams his boot into the side of Leek's face and causes him falter. Leek then looks to him.

Standing before his opponent, the King of the Saiya-jin Empire stares down this new foe. Gritting his teeth, King Leek balls up his fist, his black fingerless gloves creak loudly. Powered up as a Super Saiya-jin 4, his orange colored eyes study this threat. His brown hair sways in the warm breeze, and his maroon tail fluttering wildly. Raising his hand, he wipes the blood that trickles from the corner of his lips away. He gives a gruff chuckle before smirking. "Been a long time since someone has made me bleed, Android." He scoffs. "No matter….no machine can match my might! PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF KING LEEK!"

Leek lunges forth, throwing a blast of bright yellow ki from his right hand. The Android dodges the blast, Leek vanishing before Horen appears in front of the Android, throwing his own fist forward. 21 dodges left before kicking him the in ribs, Horen grunting from the hit. Yori appears behind the Android, kicking him in the back, launching him forward only to see him get struck on the back of the head by Leek's elbow when he reappears, sending him towards the earth. Without a given warning, all four of the combatants vanish. Multiple explosions begin to rock the city, the concussions from the powerful strikes appearing, one after the other as they travel down a main street, structures falling as the blasts echo through the alleyways and streets. Another explosion and Horen cries out before crashing into one of the buildings. Leek appears with the Android in front of him, both of them trading blows, each strike like thunder roaring through the air. The Android gains space between them, holding out his hands as he begins to fire off white spheres of energy. Leek grits his teeth before retaliating in the same manner, throwing multiple blasts himself, each one striking the other. Yori appears behind the orange haired synthetic, both hands pulled back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Throwing them forward, he unleashed the Turtle Destruction Wave upon 21. 21 spins around, holding his left hand out to black the blast, holding it at bay with ease while grinning. Yori's eyes broaden before he suddenly bursts forth in his Super Human stage, his hair standing on end, turning a bright, metallic red. His muscles bulk twice their size, Yori's irises becoming red as he grits his teeth. Putting more force behind it, he suddenly screams. "HAAAAAA!" The Android chuckles.

The King suddenly roars in rage as he ends his assault and brings his right hand forward. "FINAL SHIIINE!" With a bright green flash, he unleashes the attack. The android narrows his eyes as he powers up again, taking both of their blasts at the same time.

The Android starts to laugh. "C'MON! Surely, this isn't all you have!"

Horen's voice is suddenly heard from within the building. The Android turns his head to the source. "GAAALICK GUUN!" A bright orange blast explodes from within the building, streaking towards their new enemy. Android 21 then focuses on the force of ki, his eyes glowing bright before he fires off concentrated beams of energy from his eyes, slamming into the Galick Gun attack, holding it back.

"I can do this all day!"

Horen steps out from the hollowed structure, gritting his teeth as he begins to pant as he continues his assault. "SO CAN WE!"

The Android only gives a smirk before he suddenly send out an invisible explosive wave from his body, sending their blasts back. Each of them dodge their own blasts until they all yelp in unison, getting struck by punches and kicks. So fast does this machine move, he seems to be striking them all in the same moment of time. His fists and legs only blurs until each of them are blasted in the face by his ki blasts. All of them hit the ground, 21 suddenly descending onto Leek, slamming the heels of his feet into his chest. Leek howls in pain, the orange haired synthetic slowly crouching down on top of his chest. "I bet…you are wondering how I got so strong, hm?" Prince Vegeta's own descendant delivers an icy scowl towards the machine, narrowing his eyes.

"I do not care of how you gained such power, buckethead….All I care about is your DESTRUCTION! RAHH!" With a bright flash from his body, 21 is launched into the air. Leek quickly takes off into the air, darting towards the defunct Red Ribbon Army assassin. Powering up, he drives his fist into 21's stomach, making him buckle over. Leek moves left as Horen follows the attack with a hard uppercut into the android's chin. 21 flips back, Yori appearing over top of him, grabbing his ankles before spinning and releasing, sending him into the earth. With a quake, the Android impacts the concrete, debris launching into the air in a dark cloud of dust. Their eyes widen at the sight of the Android standing, seemingly untouched. He chortles, raising both his arms, his hands folding downwards to reveal the mechanics inside, hands gripping the forearms. A single lens within each forearm begins to flicker to life, the sound of energy charging within them. Within a spark, thousands of thin streams of charged energy burst forth. Many strike their targets while many miss, the trio yelping and crying out from the sharp pain. Explosions follow each force that strikes, the group tumbling up higher into the air. 21 vanishes, quickly phasing in before Horen, kicking him in the head.

Horen yelps, 21 grinning. "Thanks to you…I learned a new move…what was it called, dear Prince? Oh yes…" The android thrusts his hands forward, the heels of his palms together, a bright orange sphere of ki forming in front of his hands. His hands just inches away from Horen's chest, 21 screams. "GALICK GUN!" Horen hollers when he is blasted back. Leek appears above 21, descending on him with a punch. 21 grabs his wrist, pulling him in close as he drove his forehead into his nose. Leek grunts as blood spurts from his nostril. With a boot to his gut, the wind escapes his lungs as he flies back and slams into Horen's body, both of them crashing into the earth. 21 then sets his sights on Yori no signs of wear to him as his heart thumps hard in his chest. Yori rushes forward.

Both Piccolos watch from the tower, grimacing as they witness the battle ensue. Gripping his staff tight, the 4th generation Guardian grits his teeth. "Please, Elder….I must help them. WE must help them!"

Piccolo Junior grimaces. "Son…I wish to help them as much as you do…but we CAN NOT interfere! I know this is hard to see."

His offspring turns to him. "WE CAN'T SIT IDLY BY TO SEE ONE OF THEM PERISH! I MUST GO TO THEIR AID!"

When he turned to take off, his eyes suddenly widened when there is a loud crack. He falls to the stone surface of the platform, Piccolo Junior frowning, his hand raised, held flat to reveal he chopped him in the back of the neck. Piccolo the Third falls unconscious as his father speaks. "I am sorry, my son….but this needs to be done." He soon lowers his gaze. "Damn you, Broly…"

Master Roshi watches from Baba's Palace, staring into the Crystal Ball that belongs to his fortunetelling sister. Baba soon arrives with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Realizing that she is snacking, Roshi gives her a glare through his sunglasses. "Baba! How can you eat at a time like this!?"

Baba blinks before she shrugs, turning her gaze to the Crystal Ball. "Nothing is better than popcorn and a movie, brother….NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME ENJOY THE FIGHT!" Roshi's eyebrows twitch before he suddenly smacks the bowl from her lap, Baba yelling out. "HEY!"

The Saiya-jin Palace soon crumbles as explosions begin to trace the cityscape, screams of rage and war fills the air. Soon, the trio stands back to back, quickly looking around, Horen panting. "Father! How do we track a being that gives off no energy signature!?"

Leek keeps vigilant as he speaks. "Trust your instincts, my son! Use your other senses!"

Yori gives a nod. "Feel the air…feel the difference in pressure and use your ears to hear the faintest sound, Horen!"

Horen frowns. "Even that seems to be-AH!" With a loud crack, Horen grips his face in pain. Leek turns only to get struck in the stomach. Yori yelps when he falters, 21 laughing when he starts to deliver blow after blow to them one at a time. The powerful three then converge on the appearing 21, their fists and feet flying in blurs. With more laughter, 21 dodges and blocks each strike with furious speed.

"All of you are much too slow! You can't even touch me! Hahaha!" Horen and Leek both vanish, Yori raising both his hands above his head.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Quickly in each hand, thin pink disks form within his grasp, flying back as he unleashes them upon the Android. To Yori's surprise, 21 grabs both spinning saucers, spinning and throwing them back. Yori blocks them with his forearms, grunting when they explode on impact. His eyes widen when 21 was now upon him, slamming his elbow into him, sending him to the earth. Leek and Horen appear on the ground below 21, both hands pulled back as they scream simultaneously.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Throwing the 100 times more powerful Destruction Wave at 21, the machine turns and vanishes, appearing behind them before dropping to a knee, slamming both his palms into their spines, sending them streaking across the ground. He appears in front of them, knocking them both into the air only to appear beside them as they travel upwards. The synthetic starts to give them a barrage of strike as they ascend. Yori interrupts his actions. With a punch in the face, he spins before being kicked in the back of the head, causing the Android to fly down and crash into another building.

Father and son pause in mid-air, panting as they both groan, blood dripping from their lips. Horen looks to him. "Father….how can he be this powerful?"

Leek grunts as he holds his side. "Ehn…I wish I knew, Horen. But….the knowledge would be useless at this point. Yori!"

Yori looks up at him, blinking. "Yeah?"

Leek tiredly waves him to join his company. Yori quickly joins his side. Leek looks into his eyes. "Yori….I want you to leave….me and Horen can handle this."

Yori gave a frown. "No…I will not leave this battle, Leek! I belong at your side….now…and for all eternity."

The King gives a slight smile, admiring his spirit. He leans forward and gently kisses Yori's lips, closing his eyes. Yori returns the gesture, gently placing his hand on his King's cheek. But, their moment of peace is soon broken when 21 slowly steps out from the building, his eyes staring upon the three. All three of them frown as Leek speaks. "Let's finish this…."

"Not without us, brother."

His eyes widen when he hears the female's voice. Turning back, he stares upon his twin sister, seeing her floating before them. "N-Nasu!?" She smiles, her dark green hair swaying in the breeze, wearing black cargo pants with black combat boots. The top she wears is a form-fitting, belly-less tank top, it being dark blue. Her hands wear the same gloves as her brother, black and fingerless. Above her head, a bright glowing halo floats.

"Yes….but I'm not alone." Soon, their grandfather appears at her side, crossing his bulky arms. Okura has returned to do battle. He, too, has a glowing halo above his head.

All three of them blink. Leek floats towards them. "I thought the Kais would not allow you to fight!?"

Okura gives a chuckle. "Well….there are times when the Kais and I don't exactly see eye to eye, Leek. We are here against their orders…well…except one."

Meanwhile in Other World, King Kai gives a sheepish grin to his brethren, to whom give him a disapproving stare.

Leek quickly looked to his sister. "Nasu….you are only a Super Saiya-jin 3….there is no way you can stand up to him…dead or not!"

The former Queen laughs. "Wanna bet!? HYEAAH!" When she clenches her fists, her ki suddenly bursts forth to reveal her forth form. All three of them blink when she stands before them. Now matching Leek's height, her hair exactly matched her brother's style, having turned dark brown and wild in appearance, locks hanging over her shoulders. Her build was larger now, dark maroon fur covering body aside from her upper abdominals and now ample bust. Unlike her brother, her shirt does not disappear. She blinks her deep blue eye, her eye patch now glowing gold. A dark ring of red surrounds her eye as she smirks.

Okura burst forth in his forth stage as well, his hair turning black and wild, his scars more prominent as his irises turn blood red. The fur upon his body brown, tufts sticking out from his wrappings around his arms, his muscles a bit bigger as he now stands at 7 feet even. He quickly looks to them both. "Okay…enough showing off…let's end this now! Taking on these forms have greatly reduced our time here."

Horen slowly leans over to Leek. "Father….who's the big guy?"

Leek chuckles. "My son….he is your great grandfather."

Horen's eyes widened. "Okura…" Over the years, his father has told him of Okura's tale. How he defeated the greatest evil ever known to them.

All of them nod before looking to Android 21. The Android laughs before he speaks. "Well….a Super Human…and four Super Saiya-jin 4s." He holds his hands up. "Oooooh…I am so scared."

Leek shouts to him. "ENOUGH! WE'LL KILL YOU NOW!" The group of five quickly darts to the Android. 21 sneers before he bolts into the air, flying straight towards them. Immediately they converge on him, throwing blasts of ki at him. The Android slaps each blast away with ease. When on him, they start to throw their punches and kicks. The Android grunts and yelps from each strike, blocking as many as he can while taking hits to his face and body. He suddenly screams when he lets loose with an explosive wave, knocking them all back.

Piccolo Junior starts to growl. "Damn it, Okura! You weren't supposed to interfere! Do you realize what you are doing!?"

A drone flies high above the city, witnessing the battle. Within a hidden location in the mountains, Naga watches desperately on a viewing screen in the command center as her love fights for the lives of all Saiya-jins on Planet Earth, gripping the arms of her chair tight. "Please….Horen…live through this."

Horen screams when he spins and unleashes blast after blast, 21 countering by slapping each one aside and releasing his own, it crashing into Horen, causing him to fall. Leek and Nasu appear at his sides, both of them slamming their right fist into the side of his head at the same time, the Android flying back. Okura appears below him, drawing his flying up and kicking him higher and faster into the air. Yori then appears above, his knee colliding into the machine's spine, sending him towards another building. The Android stops before firing off his eye beams in rapid succession. The group of five phases in and out as they begin to close in on their foe, all screaming as they dodge the blasts. Horen appears behind him, wrapping his arms around the small threat, holding him tight. 21's eyes widen before he starts to get pummeled by what feels like a thousand fists landing on his face. Okura, Leek, Nasu, and Yori all shout with the lust for battle in their voices. The Android suddenly shouts when he breaks free of Horen's grasp. Reaching back with his hands and grabbing hold of Horen's hair. He swings him over his head, slamming his body into all five of them.

Soaring through the air, they all halt, 21 just inches from them. With his hands folding down once more, he roars in rage while blasting them all. Crashing into the city streets, they all groan before standing up. Okura quickly looks up at the Android, panting heavily. "Damn it….we don't have much time left, Leek. We need to end this right now!"

The King of the Saiya-jin race rises to his feet, battered and bruised. "Grandpa Okura….what do you suggest?"

Okura narrows his eyes. We must combine our efforts into one single blast…all of us."

Nasu quickly runs up to him. "Grandpa! Will it work!? If we do this…our temporal energy will be drained and they'll be left alone!"

Okura looks to her. He was uneasy about it. However, what other choice did they have? Leek looks to them both. Yori and Horen soon join them. Horen looks to his great grandfather. "W-what do we do?"

Okura gave a smirk as he turned towards 21's direction. Slowly, he places the heels of his palms together as he draws them back. Yori gives a smirk as he soon follows suit. Horen then gives a nod, mimicking his movements. Leek and Nasu soon do the same, all of them giving a death filled glare towards the Android. Okura yells out. "TOGETHER!"

All of them begin to recite the command. "Kaaaaaaameeeee…."

The Android tilts his head, crossing his arms. "Uh oh….a little fireworks before I kill you all?"

With all five of them, bright, deep orange spheres form within their grasps. "…haaaaaameeee….."

21 blinks, feeling the energy as his eyes begin to widen. "Woah….hold on now…"

With all five of them together, they scream as they thrusts their hands forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With their combined powers, they unleash a 500 times Kamehameha wave, the massive orange blast streaking through the air, all screaming at once. The Android holds his hands out to try to block the blast.

"NONONONO! I WILL NOT BE KILLED! NOOO!" But it is of no use. Soon, the blast overtakes him, the Android soon fading away within the blast that was unleashed upon him, the blast smashing into a building.

When it ends, all of them pant heavily, Leek smiling. "The Saiya-jins are safe."

He looks to Okura and Nasu as they look to him. Nasu smirks. "Yep…job well done, folks."

Yori and Horen give a sigh of relief. Yori slowly approaches Nasu ad wraps his arms around her. She blinks before gently hugging him back. "Thank you, Nasu….I'm so glad to have been able to see you again."

Nasu nods. "Same here."

Okura smiles, but soon the small celebration would come to an end. From the silence is laughter. Eyes wide, they all turn their shocked gazes to the building, 21 slowly stepping out from the ruins, smoke rising from his body, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Ha…it'll take much more than that to bring me to an end."

Okura starts to power up before his eyes broaden once more. Looking to his family, he frowns. "Leek….Horen…Yori….I am so sorry."

Leek blinks. "Sorry? Grandpa!?"

Okura soon fades away. Nasu frowns as a tear comes to her eye.

"Leek…we tried….we tried to prevent what is to come."

Leek looks to her with wide eyes. "Nasu…prevent what!?"

She briefly looks to Yori, closing her eyes as she begins to cry, fading away as well.

Leek stares at where she once stood in disbelief. They were gone. Now, what are they supposed to do? Leek grits his teeth before looking to 21. Yori was puzzled to why Nasu gave him that look. He then shakes his head, looking to 21 as he powers up. Horen grits his teeth, his hands trembling.

"Father….how can we defeat him?"

Leek clenches his fists. "By giving it all we got."

Once back in the Other World, Okura and Nasu run towards the gathered Kais, all of them staring down at a Crystal Ball with Elder Kai, watching the battle unfold. Okura pants before looking to them. "How is he doing!?"

King Kai remains silent as the others give Okura a glare. He glares back until Elder Kai stands up, pointing to him. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH JEOPARDY YOU TWO HAD PLACED THE MULTI-VERSE IN!?"

Okura and Nasu begin to growl as they step forward, then pause when they here a soft and smooth voice speak out, a hand soon being placed on their shoulders. "No need to get angry at them. They only did what anyone would do to protect their loved ones." Looking back, their eyes soon lay upon the Legendary Super Saiya-jin named Broly. But, his attire, aside from the golden boots, the wrist bracers and the golden necklace, was completely different. He wore the robes of an Earth Guardian; a white robe with a dark blue gi underneath. In his left hand, he holds the same wooden staff that would have belonged to Kami.

Okura sighs. "Broly….I am sorry…but I could not sit idly by while all this happens."

"I know, Okura. I do not blame you. But…if this does not happen…Leek will never be able to unlock the power within to help us win the coming war. It is crucial that this unfortunate and sad event must come to fruition." Broly seems to give a saddened gaze. Okura nods, looking to Nasu. Nasu starts to cry once more as she suddenly hugs her grandfather.

At the lookout, the elder Piccolo winces when he hears the blows. Hearing their screams, his eyes shift downwards. "I'm so sorry, Leek…."

With a bright flash in the sky, Horen falls to the earth, smashing into the ground. His body bounces, rolling across the concrete until he comes to a stop. His eyes are heavy, his body battered. He struggles to push himself up, blood falling from his nose and mouth. Another body soon joins him, crashing hard into the concrete, becoming a crater under the force of impact. Horen weakly looks over to his left when Yori groans, soon standing up as well, his shirt having been destroyed. Horen, unable to understand why, stares in amazement as Yori still has the energy to fight on. Another crash, Leek cries out as his body creates another crater. Yori rushes to his side, Leek barely moving from the pain. Yori kneels down, lifting his head. "C'mon, Leek….I'm not letting you give up yet!"

Leek winces as he slowly stands up, then suddenly yelps when he is struck by 21's eyebeams, flying back and crashing through a building. Yori's eyes widen before he grits his teeth, turning his gaze to the Android as he slowly touches down. "Oops…"

Yori suddenly points to him. "YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SO POWERFUL!?"

21 chuckles. "Well….let's see. I needed three CPUs to be completed."

Yori lifts a brow. "Three?"

Android 21 nods. "Mhmm….the first two were easy….the first belonged to 18…and since she was already deactivated…I was able to retrieve it. The second belonged to Android 16. It was hard to find it…but me being here is evidence that I located it. And the third…well….that was a bit challenging."

The Super Human starts to approach 21, clenching his fists. "Yeah? How so?"

He laughs. "Because this one fought back…." He slowly reaches into his pocket, revealing the orange handkerchief. Yori froze in place when he saw the bloodstains that covered it. This evil Android grins before dropping it on the ground.

Yori covers his mouth, realizing what he did. "You….you killed 17…"

The synthetic cackled once more. "Yes! And oh did he suffer when I tore apart his skull when he was still alive. His screams of agony was music to my ears!"

Yori began to pant, tears coming to his eyes. "You…you killed him…YOU KILLED HIM! He was my friend…." Yori grits his teeth as tears stream down his cheeks, powering up as the energy began to surge through his body. "HE WAS FAMILY! GAAAAHH!" Yori suddenly takes off after him, bellowing in rage.

Horen's eyes widen when he suddenly pushes himself up off the ground. "YORI! DON'T!"

Yori screams in a fury, drawing his fists back. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" His hands became enveloped in bright pink energy, stopping right in front of the Android. "REINCARNATED BLAST!" Throwing his hands forward, he unleashes his ultimate attack on the Android. The Android fades in the bright pink light. Yori pants heavily as he stares on, clenching his jaws. When the light fades, his eyes widen when he sees the Android still standing before him.

Horen's eyes widen before he suddenly charges forward. Once at 21's side, he draws his fist back only to be knocked back by the Android's backhand. Yori still stares in fear and disbelief as his opponent speaks. "Cute…" Yori suddenly gags when 21 grips him by his throat, lifting him up off his feet. "Tell me, human…..how do you still have the energy to fight?"

Yori coughs, struggling to speak. "Saiya-jin spirit…." He quickly punches the artificial creature in the face. 21 takes the hit, grunting before glaring.

"No….I believe it is more than that." His eyes glow bright green, scanning Yori's body. He pauses, tilting his head as Yori struggles against his grasp. "What's this?" Soon, he gets an X-ray view of Yori's body, locking onto the heart that beats hard within his chest. The orange haired fiend snickers. "Ohhhh….so you have a cybernetic heart. A model that feeds off the ki the body puts out. Guess we have to fix this little problem, don't we?"

Leek groans as he crawls out of the rubble, rubbing his head. He looks over to Horen whom is now unconscious, frowning deeply. His gaze then shifts to Yori, becoming wide. "No…YORI!" He quickly stands as he starts to run towards them.

With a sudden, loud, squelching crunch, Yori's eyes expand, his breath taken away, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clenches his hands from the agonizing pain. With a yank, Android 21 removes his hand from the now gaping hole in Yori's chest. Blood begins to spill onto the ground from his wound, and now his mouth. Android 21 looks to his blood covered hand, eyeing the blood covered mechanical heart, seeing the movements cease. Yori's eyes slowly close, his body becoming limp as it returned to its normal form. Looking past his lifeless captive, 21 can see the King quickly approach. He releases the body, Yori crumpling onto the ground with a loud thud, backing away.

"YORI!" Leek drops to his knees, sliding over to his fallen partner. He turns him over, gasping when he sees the gaping wound in his chest. As blood begins to pool around his body, Leek slowly lifts Yori up into his arms, tears coming to his eyes. "Yori…please….please forgive me?" He gently pulls him in close, kissing him on his forehead before burying his face into the side of Yori's neck.

The Android chuckles as he crushes the artificial organ in his grasp. "Boohooohooo….."

Piccolo the Third groans as he slowly pushes himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. "The hell….the hell happened?" He looks to his elder, blinking when the former Guardian turns away from him, closing his eyes. Piccolo the Third quickly turns to the battle, his eyes staring in horror as he witnesses the lifeless body that is in King Leek's grasp. His eyes begin to water before turning his rage towards his father. "YOU BASTARD! YOU LET HIM DIE!" Piccolo winces when his son punches him in the chest. "WHY!? YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! WHY!?" He starts to cry. "YOU ALLOWED MY FATHER TO DIE!" Piccolo Junior's own eyes begin to water as well, suddenly holding his offspring close, Piccolo the Third crying into his chest.

"I had to….to release this world's Super Saiya-jin God."

His son's eyes open. "S-Super Saiya-jin God?"

As the Android approaches the grieving Leek, he laughs as a ball of energy forms within the palm of his right hand. "With you dead…I will have no trouble with bringing an end to the Saiya-jin Race on this blasted planet. Within an hour's time, my mission will be complete. I'm thinking of a vacation...perhaps to New Namek."

Leek can not hear the Android. At this moment, he is welcoming death as it looms over him. He stares at Yori's lifeless form, tears still trickling from his cheeks as he gently places his hand to his cheek, his thumb caressing the deceased human's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Yori….I could not protect you. I love you, Yori."

Within that moment, time seems to stand still, even Leek becoming frozen. A glowing blue form slowly comes into existence behind the aging King. This form so youthful, it slowly kneels behind Leek. This spectral form is none other than the Spirit of Yori, but this form has gained something new. Behind him, a tail of a Saiya-jin comes into existence, gently waving back and forth. Yori soon whispers into Leek's ear. "I don't think so, Leek." Slowly and gently, he gently places his hand over Leek's heart. "Leek….I will not let you give up. This is bigger than the both of us. Our entire race is at stake." He slowly leans in, gently planting his lips to Leek's cheek, holding it there for what seems like an eternity. Breaking from his cheek, he narrows his eyes. "Now, my love…use my energy…for the energy I give to you burns with the rage of our ancestors…" His hand upon Leek's chest begins to glow brighter, energy flowing into Leek's heart. Leek's heart begins to beat violently, starting to shine bright gold. "…with my final demand, my King….I demand this…" He slowly leans in and kisses his cheek one last time, soon whispering into his ear. "….Avenge me."

Yori fades away. Time soon returns to life, the Android raising his hand towards Leek, ready to finish him off. Leek's eyes suddenly widen as he grits his teeth, a shockwave being released by his body. The earth briefly shook beneath 21's feet as the wave knocked him back a few inches, making him lose concentration. "What the hell was that!?" Leek starts to pant, slowly clenching his right fist, his muscles beginning to tremble. He grunts when another shockwave is released from his form, this one more powerful than the last. 21 is knocked off his feet, falling onto his behind. He stares with fright as his internal scouter beeps to life, the numbers climbing. "No…what is happening!?" Leek winces as tears continue to trickle from his eyes, gritting his teeth as a deep groan escapes from his throat. He unexpectedly throws his head back as he begins to scream. With his roar of agony, sorrow, and rage, the numbers in 21's scouter jump again, still climbing as he begins to back away. Leek's eyes soon turn completely red, glowing bright as his pupils fade away. Golden light emerges from his body, his hair fluttering wildly from the force his body is giving off. His roar continues, his canines extending out, becoming fangs before his fur slowly fades to gold, his hair doing the same. The style becomes unkempt and sporadic, having a much more wild appearance. 21 cries put from pain, the panel on the side of his head opening up and ejecting the motherboard for the scouter, it smoking profusely. He pants before backing up. "S-Such power! W-where? How!?"

Leek's cries soon end, panting before he pulls Yori up and gently nuzzles the side of his cheek. Gently laying him down, Leek slowly rises to his feet. Slow and calm, he turns towards 21. Horen slowly opens his eyes, sitting up before seeing his father in this new form. His eyes widen, feeling the power level he is giving off. "F-father?"

The Android gulps loudly as Leek turns his attention to him, just staring with his glowing red eyes. 21 tilts his head in question. The King of the Saiya-jin Race suddenly throws his hands into the air, giving out a bellowing roar. "RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He suddenly bolts towards the Android, leaping onto him. The orange haired machine gives a cry of fright as Leek proceeds to continuously bash his head into the ground over and over again, roaring with such rage, the ground beginning to give way. 21 suddenly kicks him off, trying to run away until Leek appears right in front of his face. The Android yelps until the vengeful King grabs hold of his wrists, swinging him up and over his head and slamming him into the ground once more. "RAAAAH!" He proceeds to bash him into the ground like a ragdoll again and again, then quickly punts him into the air. Soaring high above, Leek appears above him before smashing both fists down onto the Androids spine with a loud crack. The machine yelps before falling to the earth, slamming into the concrete with enough force to create a crater. Leek throws his fists into the air again, screaming from the top of his lungs before he starts to beat his own chest. Android 21 crawls out of the crater, staring in horror as Leek starts to take a long, deep breath. With another roar, he unleashes a monstrous blast of golden ki from within his maw, streaking down towards the cybernetic creature. He vanishes quickly before he is struck by the gargantuan attack. When it smashes into the earth, it drills deep into the surface, burrowing close to sixty feet down. Leek pants before roaring once again, suddenly punched in the back of the head by his antagonist. King Leek blinks before he slowly turns his head, his eyes soon becoming narrow while giving a look that could kill towards the Android. 21 blinks before giving a sheepish grin.

Piccolo the Third stares in awe as Leek thrashes the Android with seemingly no effort. "H-how is this possible? How did he become a God?"

The Elder Guardian slowly shakes his head. "He, himself, is not a God….just the vessel."

The young Namekian turns to his predecessor. "A vessel?"

Piccolo Junior nods. "Yes. He has become the embodiment of one of five Super Saiya-jin Gods. Over one thousand years ago…The Saiya-jins were in a civil war. One such Saiya-jin, the Super Saiya-jin of their Legend, was truthfully unlike the Super Saiya-jins we know of. He was born into divinity. He was the Super Saiya-jin God of Vengeance."

The young Guardian blinks. "…Vengeance?"

Piccolo Junior watched as Leek leapt onto 21, beating him with his fists like hammers on a nail. "….Yes. The opposition performed atrocities against the ones trying to break free from their tyranny. With the combined power of the souls of Vengeful Saiya-jins, he was able to end the war. Sadly, though…..he could only maintain his power in his Golden Oozaru. The power became too much for him to handle. He left the planet and he was soon destroyed by his own power."

His son looks down to Leek. Leek roars again as he starts to beat his chest, 21 starting to crawl away. "Then…how is Leek able to use this power?"

Piccolo smirked. "From what I was told by my….friend….The original Super Saiya-jin God of Vengeance sired children…for he had three wives. The remnants of his power were passed onto the children, split up amongst them. Their power was soon seen over 100 years ago when Goku became a Super Saiya-jin, the first one seen in over a thousand years. And then, by coincidence, Prince Vegeta was able to become a Super Saiya-jin as well…and finally...The evil one….Broly, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin emerged."

His child's eyes widen. "You mean…all of them were from the same Saiya-jin!?"

Piccolo crosses his arms. "Far down the line…yes. They were all three descendants of THE Super Saiya-jin God. In addition, with Leek holding all three bloodlines united within one body…he has become the perfected form of the Super Saiya-jin God of Vengeance. Yori was the key for this to happen. Since he was the reincarnated form of a Saiya-jin...and his strength equal that to one thousand Saiya-jins…he became the vengeful spirit that was the catalyst for the transformation."

Piccolo the Third closes his eyes. Horen watches in both awe and horror as Leek exacts his revenge upon Android 21. Leek slams his fist into 21's cheek, tearing the flesh from his metallic skull while blood flies from his mouth. The Android hits the ground, his shirt shredded from the King's relentless attacks. Leek clenches his fists tight, his voice deep. "Android 21….I am going to tear you limb from limb for what you have done! I will have your head on a PIKE!" In a golden blur, he now stands over the Android, kicking him across the face, causing him to roll across the ground. The Android quickly hops to his feet, his wrists folding down as his eyes glow bright white.

"WRONG, SAIYA-JIN! I WILL BRING AN END TO YOUR RACE! THAT IS MY MISSION! FAILURE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" He suddenly releases his full force onto the ruler. Being struck, he goes unfazed. The Android's eyes broaden with fear. Leek grits his teeth, slowly holding his gloved hand out in front of him, the other gripping his own wrist.

"Nothing will be left of you, 21. Your mission has failed." Soon, a bright blue sphere begins to gather energy within his palm, Leek gritting his teeth. "THIS IS WHERE THE VENGEANCE OF MY PEOPLE WILL BE EXACTED UPON YOU!"

The Android gasps, quickly firing off more blasts. "NO! I WILL NOT DIE TODAY! I MUST SUCCEED!"

Each blast just bounces off the Super Saiya-jin God. The sphere starts to get larger and larger, electricity arcing off it, the light shining bright upon the Android. "Big Bang…KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" The force soon silences the air around them, a bright beam being unleashed onto the strongest foe that Leek has ever faced. The Android screams in silence, his arms and legs being torn apart in the blast before he fades away.

When the light fades and resonance returns to their space, the Android is nothing but a head and torn apart torso. With wires and shattered metal exposed, 21's face is have torn apart, his right eye hanging by a wire. Sparks ignite from his exposed wires, his head twitching violently as he tries to speak. "Gah…eh…ehehehehhhhhhhhGah!"

Leek slowly approaches what remains of the synthetic. His reed haired son slowly approaches him. "Father? Is it over?"

Leek pauses before looking back to his son. He gives a slow nod. Horen frowns as he looks over to Yori's lifeless form. "Father….I'm sorry….Yori was as much of a parent to me as you are." Leek closes his eyes as he lowers his head. Their silence is broken when Android 21 starts to laugh. Both of them look to him as he grins.

"Heh…heh …Ah Hahaha!"

Leek growls. "Why are you laughing?"

The Android turns his head to Leek, blood erupting from his mouth. B-b-b-because…my directives…a cl-cl-cl-clear! Destroy…the Sa-Sa-Saiya-jins by any m-m-m-means….neccessary." The panel on the side of his head opens before he ejects the 3 CPUs necessary to buffer the enormous power within him. He starts to power up, his body glowing bright white as he starts to laugh, electricity arcing from his body.

Horen's eyes widen. "What!? Your targets are the Saiya-jins alone! Doing this will destroy the entire Planet! YOU KILL THE HUMANS AS WELL!"

21 continues to express amusement towards him. "The hu-hu-humans will l-l-l-live on! Human Colonies h-h-h-have been established on other worlds! THEY WILL LIVE AND YOU ALL WILL DIE! MY MISSION WILL BE C-C-C-COMPLETE!"

Leek eyes taper, slowly clenching his fists. He knows that he would not be fast enough or have enough time to get the Android out of Earth's range. All life will end. He comes to the final conclusion. His final word as King of the Saiya-jin Empire will be given. "Horen….I need you to swear to me, my son."

Horen blinks as he looks to his father. "Swear to you? Swear to you about what!?"

Leek starts to approach the Android. "Swear to me…that when I am gone…you will be a better King than I was. Learn from my mistakes, my son. For now…you are the crowned King Horen of the Saiya-jin Empire."

Horen's gray eyes soften as his father's words. "F-father….no…DON'T!"

Leek suddenly kneels down, gripping the Android by his throat, 21 blinking his one good eye. "I love you, son….raise your children right. Teach them humility and compassion…not to become a Tyrant like I did."

Horen starts to run towards him. "Father! Don't leave me!"

Leek looks over to his heir for one final moment, giving a light smirk. "Goodbye, Horen. Live well…and give my farewells to Naga." Before he was within Horen's reach, Leek shifts his gaze to the skies, suddenly taking off into the air.

Horen falls to his knees, reaching up for his father. "DON'T GO!"

From the tower, Piccolo the Third frowns as he grips his staff tight, his father lowering his gaze before he fades away. Naga watches from the control room of the hidden bunker, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watches Leek stream towards the atmosphere with the Android in his grasp. Master Roshi and Baba both frown as well, Roshi brushing a single tear from underneath his sunglasses. "Good luck, kid…."

Breaking through the atmosphere, Leek was soon in the Earth's orbit in outer space. He grits his teeth as he suddenly throws Android 21 away from the planet. The Android's body begins to flash, his head shaking violently back and forth. In a blinding flash, his body detonates. Leek suddenly screams in the dead silence of space, the blast approaching him quickly. His body begins to glow bright gold, his eyes glowing bright as his body begins to absorb the untamed energy that was released. His body trembles, his silent screams of agony and rage continue. Soon, there is another explosion that comes from the Super Saiya-jin God. Everyone on the Earth cover their eyes from the blinding light, it being brighter than the sun itself. The sky darkens as a ring of energy expands across the sky. When the light fades away, the sky returns to it's normal hue. Horen slowly lowers his head, his hands planting onto the pavement under him. "I…I swear, Father….will try to be a great King."

A few months go by since Leek and Yori's death. The battle that raged on was a grim reminder to the citizens of the world that there is always a threat willing to show itself and bring harm to them all. Horen, now the King of the Saiya-jins, stands at the tower with his wife, Queen Naga, and Piccolo the Third. The Sky grows dark as the Eternal Dragon known as Shenron roars to life, lightning flashing across the sky. The dragon looks down up Horen, soon speaking. "WHO HAS AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

Horen steps forward, now wearing the uniform of his father before him, his red cape flapping in the wind behind him. "I…Horen…King of the Saiya-jins has summoned you!"

"HMMMM…..HOREN….YES. DESCENDANT OF THE ONE KNOWN AS GOKU. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

Horen points to him. "I wish for my father and Yori to be brought back to life …and I wish for them to be brought back here."

The Dragon's eyes glow bright, soon growling. "THESE WISHES….I AM UNABLE TO GRANT THEM."

Horen's and Naga's eyes widen, the visibly pregnant Queen stepping forward. "Why not, Great Shenron!?"

"THE ONE KNOWN AS YORI DOES NOT WISH TO RETURN TO THE LIVING WORLD. HE IS AT PEACE WHERE HE IS NOW. AS FOR KING LEEK…HE IS STILL ALIVE."

Horen gasps. "H-how!? Why can't you bring him back here!?"

"THERE IS A FORCE WITH GREATER POWER THAN MY OWN THAT IS KEEPING HIM. TRUST ME, SAIYA-JIN KING…HE IS IN GOOD HANDS."

Horen scowls as he lowers his gaze. He then looks to the great Shenron. "Then….I wish for all those that were killed by Android 21's doing to be brought back to life…and I wish for them to be brought here…to include Cyborg 17."

The Dragon's eyes flash bright before he speaks once more. "YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?"

Horen looks to Piccolo the Third, then to his wife. After a moment of thought, he returns his gaze to the Eternal Dragon. "I wish for nothing else, Great Shenron. Thank you."

The Dragon nods to him as his body begins to glow bright yellow. "I WISH YOU LUCK AND PROSPERITY ON YOUR JOURNIES, SAIYA-JIN. FAREWELL." Within a flash, the seven Dragon Balls launch into the air and soon scatter over the Earth.

Five years later…

Horen sits upon his throne of the newly built Palace, scratching at his chin as he signs in some new laws for the nation. Looking up, he is startled when the door to his chambers burst open, followed by the sound of children's laughter. He watches as three young Saiya-jins fly into the room, each one 4 years of age. The first one was seemingly a spitting image of Goku himself, his hair even in the same style with a long ponytail in back. The third was a brute of a boy, standing taller than his siblings, his hair was in the same manner as Leek and Nasu's own, being a dull green. The final child, a girl, laughed and giggled as she tackled her taller brother to the ground, her hair a light shade of purple much like her mother's, in the same style as Broly. Their tails flicker about violently as they all laugh and giggle. The clothing they were are sets of orange gis with black shoes, the dojo emblem of the Turtle Hermit on their backs. Horen laughs as he looks to them. "Children! What are you doing here!? You three should be in bed!"

The first child stands up, his name the same as his ancestor….his name is Kakarot. "Daddy…we wanted to hear one of your stories!"

The taller, second triplet quickly nods, his name being aptly named Renko. "Yes! Tell us about Grandfather Leek's adventures!"

The sister of the trio hops up and down with joy, being given the name Ninji. "Pleeeeeaaaase!?" They all look at him with giant, pleading eyes. Horen blinks before he looks up to see their mother standing in the doorway, crossing her arms as she smirks and leans against the doorframe. With a sigh, he chuckles before looking to his children.

"Alright...now gather around and listen close. Before the battles of your Grandfather….before the rise of our kingdom here on Earth…let us start in the beginning." All the children plop down on their behinds as they stare at him in awe, listening to his voice. "In the beginning…there was a Planet known as Vegeta….and from that planet came a tiny infant by the name of Kakarot. Crash landing on Earth…he was soon discovered by an elderly human named Gohan…and this….this is his adventures began. This is the story of Goku…."

Meanwhile, Leek groans as he slowly reaches up, touching his head. His eyes suddenly open, quickly sitting up in a bed. Looking around, he rubs his forehead. "Wha-what? Was it all a dream?"

"I wish it was, Leek."

He quickly turned to see this Saiya-jin standing before him, his eyes wide. "W-who are you!?"

The Saiya-jin peacefully smiles. "I am Broly…the Super Saiya-jin God of Peace…"

Leek blinks. "…God of Peace?"

He gives a nod. "And you…that transformation you gained…you have become the Super Saiya-jin God of Vengeance."

He slowly frowns as he narrows his eyes. "Why am I here, Broly?"

Broly just smiles. "You are needed, Leek…needed to help save the Multi-Verse."

And so…..this Earth of this timeline will finally find the peace it once deserved. All three children would grow up to be the most powerful force in the universe, to forever protect the known existence from any evil that would threaten the peace and lives of every living thing in existence. In this world…this is where this tale ends. But…in another….one has just begun. See you next time on Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: General Mizuna of Earth…the Super Saiya-jin Goddess!


End file.
